Bellsprout (Pokémon)
|} Bellsprout (Japanese: マダツボミ Madatsubomi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 21, which evolves into when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Biology Bellsprout is a plant-based Pokémon with a stem-like brown body. This stem is long, thin and very flexible, making it capable of swerving rapidly to avoid many attacks or moving with blinding speed to capture prey. Its roots resemble feet, and it uses them as such. It will plant these feet in the ground to replenish water, but it is unable to flee while it is rooted. It has one green leaf on each side of its body. Its yellow head is bell-shaped and has what appear to be pink lips at the end. Bellsprout prefers hot and humid places, living in . In the anime Major appearances Bellsprout appeared in The Fourth Round Rumble, where it played a major role as Jeanette Fisher's Pokémon. It was used in her against . This Bellsprout was unusually strong and managed to defeat and , but lost to . It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode and Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Bellsprout appeared in A Bout With Sprout. A boy called Zackie from Earl Dervish's Pokémon academy wanted to have Ash's Pikachu very badly, but in his efforts to catch it, he Bellsprout instead. This Bellsprout later saved the day when was causing trouble at the Sprout Tower. A Bellsprout nicknamed "Spoopy" appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow, under the ownership of Old Man Shuckle. It was able to run very fast and it could lift boulders. It is used for its ability to check the scent of in order to see if the juice inside them is ready for making Berry Juice. A very old Bellsprout appeared in PK13. It is the elder of the Summer Festival, and was the one who told and the others about an living on a deserted island, where took . A Bellsprout appeared in Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?, under the ownership of Roderick. It was used in an unsuccessful attempt to save and Drew from falling off a cliff. A Bellsprout appeared in Defending the Homeland!, under the ownership of Keanan. It reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, Performing a Pathway to the Future!, A Diamond in the Rough!, Valuable Experience for All!, and Facing the Needs of the Many!. Keanan's Bellsprout is a good friend of Ash's Goodra, which was shown when it instantly identified it despite it having evolved from . Minor appearances Bellsprout debuted in Primeape Goes Bananas. A Bellsprout appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation! as one of the Pokémon in Celadon Gym. A Bellsprout appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Bellsprout appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. A Bellsprout appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Bellsprout appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Bellsprout appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A Bellsprout appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Bellsprout appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Bellsprout appeared in Pallet Party Panic as one of the Pokémon at a party in Pallet Town. Multiple Bellsprout appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. A Bellsprout appeared in The Power of One. A Bellsprout appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Bellsprout appeared in Flower Power as a part of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Bellsprout appeared in a flashback in Ignorance is Blissey, under the ownership of the Pokémon Nurse School. Multiple Bellsprout appeared in Foul Weather Friends. A Bellsprout appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Bellsprout appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Bellsprout appeared in a fantasy in the Fortune Teller book in The Fortune Hunters. A Bellsprout appeared in Carrying On! as one of the sick Pokémon in Way Away Island's Pokémon Center. A Bellsprout appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Four Bellsprout appeared in The Grass Route, with two being wild and the other two under the ownership of different Trainers competing in the Grass Tournament. A Bellsprout appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Bellsprout appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. Two Bellsprout appeared in Throwing in the Noctowl as some of the Pokémon seen living at Wings Alexander's barn. A Bellsprout appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. A Bellsprout appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as an inhabitant of the Dragon Holy Land. A Bellsprout appeared in Johto Photo Finish, where it was one of the Pokémon being fed by at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Bellsprout appeared in You Said a Mouthful!, where it was one of the Pokémon inside 's mouth. A Bellsprout was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Bellsprout appeared in PK13. A Bellsprout appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A Bellsprout appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Bellsprout appeared in The Saffron Con as one of the Pokémon that were taken by . It reappeared in the next episode, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. A Bellsprout appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. A Bellsprout appeared in From Cradle to Save, under the ownership of a student at the Pokémon Ninja School. A 's Bellsprout appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Coordinator's Bellsprout appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Coordinator's Bellsprout appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Bellsprout appeared in New Plot, Odd Lot!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the . A Bellsprout appeared in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! as one of the Pokémon at Fennel Valley. A Bellsprout appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. A Bellsprout appeared in Buizel Your Way Out Of This!, under the ownership of a young man. It was carried past and , having been knocked out by a . A Bellsprout briefly appeared in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . Two Bellsprout appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Four additional Bellsprout appeared in the follow-up episode. A Bellsprout made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Bellsprout appeared in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!. It was among the group of Pokémon that was trying to restore the life of a dying tree. A Bellsprout appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as one of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. It worked together with several other Pokémon in surrounding at the park to attack him, angry for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Bellsprout, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . A Trainer's Bellsprout appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! and Under the Pledging Tree!. A Bellsprout appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Bellsprout appeared at Professor Oak's Laboratory in I Choose You!. It and an were watered by using a Squirt Bottle. Multiple wild Bellsprout appeared in Alola, Kanto!. Three Trainers' Bellsprout appeared in The Power of Us. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Bellsprout makes a cameo in ...But Fearow Itself! when remembers one. A Bellsprout appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. Later, in Meanwhile...Vileplume!, Erika of the Celadon Gym is seen in possession of a Bellsprout, who, despite its small size, was able to daze the fully-evolved Poli by king its . Later, during the , it was revealed to have fully evolved. In A Hollow Victreebel, a hidden colony of Bellsprout evolution line members in the captured for their evolution ritual. With the help of the that was assigned to him, and a few good items he carried around, the Bellsprout that were about to eat him for their evolution were distracted, and he was able to flee. By morning, Red had multiple Safari Zone Pokémon, including several Bellsprout. A sextet of Bellsprout is seen in Bellsprout Rout, during 's visit to Sprout Tower. Gold is attacked by the monks and their Bellsprout in an attempt to convince him to join their group. The excellent teamwork of the Bellsprout manages to make short work of Gold's Aipom, only to lose to Gold's Cyndaquil when it incinerates them from below. A Bellsprout appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Bellsprout appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has two Bellsprout in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. He caught the first in a Pokémon-catching competition in Pokémon Get Match!!. He then caught the second one in Plague on the Bellsprout. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : A Bellsprout appears on the Red Table, when the pinball can be shot into the Bellsprout, Catch'em Mode is activated allowing for the capture of a Pokémon. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: A Bellsprout hangs around Pokémon Square. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Bellsprout is the leader of the Team Flame, although he cannot touch the flames himself due to being a . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , and }} |} |} , , , and , , , }} , , , , , and }} |} |} }} }} }} , , , , , , , , and , Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Cape Brink, Water Path}} |} |} and }} and }} , , , , , , and }} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} ( ) }} , , , , , , , and , Viridian Forest}} |} |} In side games |area=Cerulean City, Vermilion City Streets, Celadon City, Saffron City}} |} |} |} |} |area= }} |area=Huge Storage 1, Endless Level 6, Forever Level 6, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Dubious Valley (1F-6F)}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 501}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (All Areas), Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Lovely Kiss Bellsprout|English|United States|5|February 1 to 14, 2002; February 7 to 13, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Lovely Kiss Bellsprout}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Kiss Bellsprout|English|United States|5|February 1 to 14, 2002; February 7 to 13, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Kiss Bellsprout}} |Egg Pokémon Present Bellsprout|Japanese|Japan|5|March 21 to April 4, 2004|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Bellsprout}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Bellsprout|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 15, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Bellsprout}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20|*|'}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*|'}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|*}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Life|Bug|Physical|80|100|10|‡}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Special moves |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20||'}} Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=070 |name2=Weepinbell |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=071 |name3=Victreebel |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Bellsprout shares its name with and . They are all known as the Flower Pokémon. * Bellsprout can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are type and are , who evolve into their evolved forms at or above level 21, and whose second evolutionary event utilizes a Leaf Stone. Bellsprout is exclusive to , , and Let's Go, Eevee! while Oddish is exclusive to , , and Let's Go, Pikachu!, with both Pokémon found in the same locations in their respective versions. Additionally, both can be found at White Forest in , and both Pokémon have had their designs revealed. * Despite learning through breeding, Bellsprout and its cannot learn it through TM28. * Bellsprout is tied with and for the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Bellsprout and its evolutions may be based upon carnivorous s, particularly the genus. Name origin Bellsprout is a combination of bell (referring to its bell-like head) and sprout (referring to it being relatively young in its evolutionary line). Madatsubomi can be taken to mean まだ蕾 (still a flower bud). In other languages |fr=Chétiflor|frmeaning=From and |es=Bellsprout|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Knofensa|demeaning=From , and |it=Bellsprout|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모다피 Modapi|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=喇叭芽 Lābāngàh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Trumpet sprout" |zh_cmn=喇叭芽 Lǎbāyá|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Trumpet sprout" |hi=बेलस्प्राउट Bellsprout|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Беллспраут Bellspraut|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Knofensa es:Bellsprout fr:Chétiflor it:Bellsprout ja:マダツボミ zh:喇叭芽